Stranded in the Sand
by Ryuu842
Summary: What happens when Atem leaves for the after life leaving Yugi alone? What if he gets another chance to see his Yami, but will he still want to be friends? What happens when Bakura is thrown into the mix? And, how did this all start from going to a dig in Egypt with his grandfather?
1. Elna What?

Author's Note: Hey! This is my first Yugioh fanfiction, so please excuse me if the characters are slightly OOC. I got this idea from another fanfiction I read a long time ago, and _can't find_ again. I'm sorry, I don't remember the name of it, so if the person who wrote that fanfiction reads this, I'm sorry for it seeming like I stole your idea, but I promise this fic won't be the same. And, if you can, _please_ send me the name of your fic so I can read it again! It was one of my favorites, but I didn't have an account at the time so I couldn't save it. Also, I'm sorry this chapter's short, but I just wanted to set the plot this chapter. I promise it will get longer as the story goes on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

Chapter One: Elna What?

Yugi Moto was an average boy; well he _was_ average until he met the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. After that, his life was more than average. However, now, after Atem moved on to the afterlife, Yugi felt his life was dull. He sighed as he swept the shop for his grandfather.

 _I miss him, Yugi thought. I miss our adventures. I even miss_ Bakura _._

A tear came to Yugi's eye as he thought of all the fun him and the spirit of the Puzzle had together. He wished Atem choose to stay. Unlike Bakura, whose spirit had been banished, he had a choice to stay and live his life in this time. But, after receiving his memories, he said his thanks and left. Sometimes Yugi resented him for that choice, but most of the time he felt like his heart was breaking inside of his chest.

"I wish you were still here, Yami," Yugi whispered as he clung to the Millennium Puzzle.

Yugi sighed as he, once again, began sweeping.

"Yugi," Yugi's grandfather, Solomon, yelled. "I have exciting news!"

"What is it, grandpa," Yugi asked, his interest peeked.

"I've been invited to a dig in Egypt," the old man exclaimed. "We're looking for the ruins of Elna Kura!"

"Really," Yugi asked. "What's Elna Kura?"

"It was a village in Atem's time," Solomon said. "They said it was a village of thieves…"

Yugi's face looked distracted and sorrowful as he thought back to his friend.

"Do you think Bakura lived there at one time," the tri-haired boy asked distractedly.

"I don't know," Solomon said gently, once he saw his grandson's face. "But, we can find out. Why don't you come with me? It _is_ summer break."

Yugi's face lit up, and he nodded hurriedly.

"I would love that," he yelled. "Thanks, grandpa!"

His grandfather laughed heartedly as Yugi jumped up and hugged him.


	2. The Village of Thieves

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Here's where all the excitement starts! I'm sorry if chapter one was slow, but I just wanted to get Yugi's feelings about Yami/Atem being gone and _why_ Yugi was in Egypt out of the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last time:_ ""I've been invited to a dig in Egypt," the old man exclaimed. "We're looking for the ruins of Elna Kura!"

"Really," Yugi asked. "What's Elna Kura?"

"It was a village in Atem's time," Solomon said. "They said it was a village of thieves…""

Chapter Two: The Village of Thieves

Yugi sighed as he watched the people work, trying to dig up the old village. His grandfather was off talking to Arthur, and Yugi was left to his own devices.

At the moment, the young teen was in between the feeling of intense boredom and sorrow bordering on nostalgia. Just being in Egypt where yami is from hurt.

Yugi started to fidget, his memories coming back to him as the puzzle started to glow and an uneasy feeling encompassed him. He wanted to do something, _anything,_ to get away from this feeling.

"Grandpa," Yugi called as he ran over to him.

"What is it, Yugi," Solomon asked.

"Is it alright if I explore a little," Yugi asked.

Solomon thought about it for a little bit, and then said, "I don't see why not. Just be careful, Yugi. We are in the middle of the desert. I don't want you to get lost."

Yugi nodded and said, "I promise. I'll be careful."

"Have fun," Solomon called as Yugi ran off.

Yugi smiled as he wondered around outside of the dig site. He wasn't sure why, but the place just had an unbearable aura around it.

"I wonder what it was," Yugi asked himself. "It was almost was like it reacted to the puzzle…"

A hissing interrupted his thoughts. Yugi quickly looked down and his face turned pale. Their laying on the ground was a Horned Viper starting to rise up, its scales blending in with the sand. Yugi started to back away slowly, but as soon as he made his third small step his foot caught on something and he fell hard. He heard the snake hiss again, but before it could strike, he once again started to fall. However, this time, he could see the sand falling with him.

Yugi landed with an audible groan, and he slowly got up, noticing that he twisted his ankle. He groaned again in frustration while he started to look around.

"It seems that I fell into an old house….," Yugi said. "This must be part of Elna Kura."

Yugi shivered as the room got colder.

"I wonder what happened here," Yugi muttered. "That it has such a cold atmosphere. I bet Bakura would know. It _was_ a village of thieves. I wish he was still here so I could ask him. …I wish they were both back. It's lonely now that their gone. Even Joey, Tristan, and Tea aren't around as much anymore."

Yugi sighed as he started to look around the room. Everything looked decayed. Of course, that was normal, but for this place, it almost looked _abandoned_.

"What _happened_ here," Yugi whispered.

Yugi's face scrunched up in thought.

 _Bakura's escaped the Shadow Realm before, Yugi thought. Maybe…just maybe he could do it again…._

"Bakura," Yugi yelled. "Please, if you can hear me in the Shadow Realm, or if you're here and still trying to steal the puzzle, please, I beg you, come out!"

There was no response. Yugi didn't think there would be, but he wished the outcome was different.

"Bakura," Yugi whispered. "No matter what you did, I miss you too. And, sometimes, I think I miss you the most."

Yugi sighed, but then he heard something falling. He quickly spun around, but no one was there. However, a small orb lay on the ground, a bright pink.

"Do you have a wish," a melodic voice asked.

Yugi spun around once more, but this time he saw a woman. She had long black hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a green gown with a gold collar and belt with baby blue hieroglyphs on it, gold arm bands with the same baby blue hieroglyphs, a baby blue scarf around her shoulders, gold sandals, and gold beads in her hair.

"Who are you," Yugi asked.

"My name is of no importance," she said. "Do you have a wish?"

"Yes," Yugi whispered. "I want to see them again."

"Who," she asked.

"Ancient spirits," Yugi whispered. "They're not here anymore. I came hoping to at least see one. But, he's not here. He's still stuck in the shadows."

"What's his name," the woman asked.

"Bakura," Yugi said. "His name is Bakura. I wish he and Atem were here. It's been lonely without them."

"Then you shall see them," the woman said.

Yugi laughed ruefully and said, "How? They're gone. One's in the afterlife and the other is banished to the Shadow Realms."

The woman smiled and laughed as she said, "You shall see."

Suddenly a bright light shinned blinding the young teen. And then, he was falling….


	3. Little Lost Light

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you all liked chapter 3! Sorry it's still a little short, but I didn't know how long this chapter would be so I stopped it in a nice little cliff hanger! Anyway, Kura's going to be in this chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last time: ""Bakura," Yugi said. "His name is Bakura. I wish he and Atem were here. It's been lonely without them."_

 _"Then you shall see them," the woman said._

 _Yugi laughed ruefully and said, "How? They're gone. One's in the afterlife and the other is banished to the Shadow Realms."_

 _The woman smiled and laughed as she said, "You shall see."_

 _Suddenly a bright light shinned blinding the young teen. And then, he was falling…."_

Chapter Three: Little Lost Light

A tall tan man with spikey white hair was riding quickly through the desert as calls of murder were thrown at him from the large group that were chasing him. A sack was tied to his saddle and the man was laughing manically. The hood of his red cloak was blowing with the wind, and sand was flying around and behind them like a cloud.

"Fools," the man yelled. "You'll never catch me! Bakura, the King of Thieves!"

The now known Bakura kicked his horse and it flew into a hard gallop, digging up more sand that flew into the guards' faces; giving him the chance to get away.

Bakura rode hard for another hour to make sure that he wouldn't be fallowed, and then he slowed down and changed direction. It might seem paranoid, but for the King of Thieves, it was always best to act smart and to keep paranoid. That's why he's never been caught. And, it was one of the reasons why he was called "The King of Thieves".

Once Bakura was absolutely sure that there was no one following him, he slowed down his horse to a walk. There was no use in killing the horse from overheating it if there was no reason to be riding so hard anymore.

Suddenly, a bright light poured down from the sky and hit the sand right in front of Bakura. The horse bucked in fright and threw Bakura from its back. Luckily, Bakura was flexible and was able to position himself to fall in a way that he would only be slightly bruised. He quickly jumped up, his temper flaring from being thrown off his horse. However, what he saw had him stop in shock.

 _…Pharaoh, Bakura thought. No. Not the Pharaoh. His face is too round, and he's too short. And, what is he_ wearing _? I've never seen clothes like that… Who is he, and how did he get here?_

Cautiously, Bakura walked towards the man…no the _boy_ …as he continued to study him. His narrow eyes narrowed slightly more as he got closer. This _boy_ looked too much like the Pharaoh to the thief, and it was making him uneasy.

The boy groaned as Bakura knelt down beside him. Bakura stiffened, but he stayed where he was. He was the Thief King, a Pharaoh look alike wasn't going to scare him!

"Where, where am I," the boy grunted as he started to get up.

"The desert," Bakura grunted. "Where else?"

The boy jumped up at his voice and Bakura backed up so he wouldn't be run into.

"Bakura," the boy whispered.

"The one and only," Bakura grinned a psychotic grin.

"But, but _how_ ," the boy yelled. "Yami banished you to the Shadow Realm!"

Bakura's eyes got dark as he growled, "What? I don't know who this _Yami_ is, but he sure didn't send me to the Shadow Realm. Now, who are you and what is making you have these _absurd_ conclusions?"

"You…you don't remember me," the boy asked.

"I've never _met_ you, pipsqueak," Bakura growled. "Now, who are you!? And why do you look so much like that baka Pharaoh?!"

"…You don't know me," the boy whispered sorrowfully. "Does that mean my yami doesn't remember me either? Where _am_ I?"

"What are you _talking about_ ," Bakura growled.

"You don't remember anything," the boy asked. "It's _me,_ Yugi. Don't you remember Atem? Battle City? Duelist Kingdom? Do you remember Ryou?"

Bakura was completely confused at this point. He's never heard of Battle City or Duelist Kingdom!

"What are you _talking about_ ," Bakura yelled. "I've never heard of those places! And, why are you talking about the _Pharaoh!_ "

"Because, he's the one that banished you," Yugi said.

"I would _never_ lose to the Pharaoh," Bakura hissed his eyes darkening with his rage. "I'll kill him!"

"I have one more question," Yugi said and Bakura looked at him, eyes smoldering. "Where is your Millennium Ring? And, why do you look like you did before you and Atem got bounced to your items?"

"That's two questions, brat," Bakura said, stunned.

"Who cares," Yugi said. "Please just answer them!"

"I've never had the Millennium Ring," Bakura said. "It's in the Pharaoh's pose's possession."

Yugi gasped and whispered, "That means….I think I know where I am now. And, it shouldn't be possible."

"What do you mean," Bakura growled in frustration.

Yugi laughed and said, "You won't believe it. _I_ don't believe it! It has to be a dream…"

"Just tell me already," Bakura ordered.

"I'm in the past," Yugi said. "3000 years to be exact."

Bakura's eyes got wide and he said, "You don't expect me to believe that do you?"

Yugi shook his head and said, "No. I still don't believe it! I was just at the ruins of Elna Kura wishing you and Atem were back and then I ended up _here!_ "

"Elna Kura," Bakura whispered.

"So you _do_ know the place," Yugi asked excited. "I thought you might. Grandpa told me it was a village of thieves, and you're the _King_ of Thieves. Do you know what happened there?"

"The Pharaoh destroyed it," Bakura said.

"Why," Yugi asked in an unbelieving whisper.

"You don't need to know," Bakura said harshly. "It doesn't concern you."

"Yes it does," Yugi screamed. "Atem is my Yami! I want to know why he destroyed one of his villages!"

"Because he's a monster," Bakura hissed. "After what he did, he doesn't deserve to live."

"Why do you hate him," Yugi asked. "I may have only known him for a little while, but I don't know why you hate him so much."

"It doesn't concern you," Bakura said again as he started to walk off.

"After you tried to kill me and my friends to get to Atem, I think it does."

At this, Bakura froze.

"You even abused your hikari and sealed souls of people that your hikari knew into game pieces."

"Why," Bakura asked.

"I don't know," Yugi said. "But, I don't think your completely evil. You didn't let Marik kill Ryou."

"How naïve are you," Bakura asked.

"Please, Bakura," Yugi whispered. "Just tell me."

"Elna Kura was the village I was born. When I was eight the Pharaoh's guard 's and rounded everyone up. My mom distracted one of the guards and told me to run. I did, but I went back to find out what was going on…. I saw…I saw everyone be put into a giant cauldron. Then, after…after everyone was thrown in, they poured the contents into a giant slab with different shapes carved out. They slaughtered my village to make the Millennium Items."

Bakura turned around to look at the small team to find him crying.


	4. Confliction

Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hoped you liked last chapter! I promise this chapter will be a little more exciting however. If you have any questions, concerns, comments, or suggestions please leave me a review or PM me. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last time:_ _"Please, Bakura," Yugi whispered. "Just tell me."_

 _"Elna Kura was the village I was born. When I was eight the Pharaoh's guard's and rounded everyone up. My mom distracted one of the guards and told me to run. I did, but I went back to find out what was going on…. I saw…I saw everyone be put into a giant cauldron. Then, after…after everyone was thrown in, they poured the contents into a giant slab with different shapes carved out. They slaughtered my village to make the Millennium Items."_

 _Bakura turned around to look at the small team to find him crying._

Chapter Four: Confliction

"I…I can't believe Atem would _do_ something like that," Yugi said, tears streaming down his face.

Bakura sighed as he flopped down beside the distraught boy.

"Are you okay," the thief asked as he lay down on the sand, looking at the sky above them.

"No," Yugi said. "I can't believe he would keep something like this from me! Why would he even _do_ it?!"

"I don't know," Bakura sighed. "But, he doesn't deserve to live."

Yugi didn't say anything. His thoughts were muddled and his views of Atem were conflicting.

"I understand now," Yugi said after a while.

"Understand what," Bakura grunted as he turned to look at the small teen.

"Why you did what you did," Yugi said. "It all makes sense now. I knew you weren't completely evil."

A smirk came to the thief's lips.

"You're not that bad kid," he said.

"I'm 17," Yugi said glaring at the thief.

Bakura jumped up in surprise.

"No way," He said. "You look like you're _at least_ thirteen!"

"Well, I am," Yugi said. "I even have my driver's license as proof."

"What," Bakura asked.

"Ah…never mind," Yugi said as he scratched the back of his head. "I forgot that you wouldn't know what I was talking about."

"You said I don't remember," Bakura said.

"Yeah," Yugi said. "It's like 3000 years too early for you to even experience what we went through."

Yugi laughed ruefully and Bakura just stared at him.

"I missed you," Yugi whispered.

"Why," Bakura asked as he looked at the teen confused. "You said that I tried to kill you and your friends."

"You were just trying to get to Yami," Yugi said as he looked up at the sky. "If I wasn't Atem's hikari, I think we could've been friends. Besides your obsession with knives and revenge, you seemed fun."

Bakura's lips twirked in a half smirked.

"You're really naïve," Bakura said.

"Maybe," Yugi agreed. "I just think I see the best in people."

Bakura hummed and got up once again.

"Come on, midget," Bakura said. "I need to go and find my horse."

Yugi smiled and followed the thief off into the desert.

…That night…

Yugi and Bakura rode into a cave on the horse and right when they stopped, Bakura jumped off the horse and held out his arms for Yugi to jump into. Yugi unsteadily got up and Bakura helped him to get down.

"And you ride these things how often," he grunted as he was set down on the ground. However, he was still unsteady from the ride, so he fell onto Bakura's side.

"Every day," Bakura said as he wrapped an arm around the young teen's shoulder. "It's the fasted way to get out of town when I complete a job."

Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Come on," Bakura said as he lead the teen over to a mound of soft looking animal pets and silk blankets. "You need to lie down."

Yugi nodded and Bakura helped him lie down on the makeshift bed.

"So, this is your hideout," Yugi asked as he yawned.

"One of them," Bakura agreed as laid down beside him. "I move around a lot."

Yugi nodded as he curled towards the taller teen.

"Bakura," he whispered tiredly.

"Yeah, midget," he asked.

"This isn't a dream is it," Yugi asked. "I'm not going to wake up and be alone again?"

Bakura's cold heart ached as he heard the desperation and loneliness in his plea.

"No," Bakura said. "It's not a dream."

"Good," Yugi said, and he drifted off to sleep.

Bakura stared up at the cave's ceiling thinking about that day's events. He turned his gaze to the teen beside him, and the ice in his eyes melted slightly.

 _I wonder what happened to the boy to make him so lonely, he thought. He even misses_ me. _And, he said I tried to_ kill _him… Hmph. I still don't believe he's from the future, but… He seems so sincere. He could be insane, though that doesn't explain how he got here and his weird clothes. Plus, he has a weird accent. It's like he's foreign. And, how does he know the baka Pharaoh?_

Bakura shook his head. There were too many questions and too little answers. Right now he needed to find out what he wanted to do with the teen beside him. He can't really take him with him on jobs. And, he can't let him stay here. But, he knows where his hideout is, so he can't let him run free anyway. Bakura groaned. Why didn't he just drop him off at another village? Oh, that's right. The guards are still looking for him.

Bakura threw his arm over his eyes in frustration, but smiled when he felt the teen curl up closer to him. The night was getting colder. Bakura sighed as he took one of the heavier pelts and threw it over the two of them. This was another problem that could be handled tomorrow. Once he made sure that the two of them wouldn't freeze to death in the desert night, Bakura settled down to sleep listening to the small breaths of the mysterious teen that literally dropped into his life.


	5. To Let Him Stay

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days. I was trying to finish the training for my second job. It took 14 hours to do it, but I finished it! However, I do have to warn you that with college starting for the summer, and having two jobs, I might update this story every other day or once a week, depending on how busy I am. However, I have never just abandoned a story, so don't worry about me just leaving this to die. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions please leave me a review or send me a PM.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last time:_

 _"This isn't a dream is it," Yugi asked. "I'm not going to wake up and be alone again?"_

 _Bakura's cold heart ached as he heard the desperation and loneliness in his plea._

 _"No," Bakura said. "It's not a dream."_

 _"Good," Yugi said, and he drifted off to sleep._

Chapter Five: To Let Him Stay

The sun's rays covered the sand in a brilliant strawberry golden glow as the sun rose. It was just reaching the cave in a partial glow when Bakura woke up. However, unlike most mornings for the King of Thieves, this morning he had an extra wait on his chest. He immediately started to slowly lift up the animal skin that covered him; believing that the wait was a snake. He sighed when he saw it was only the midget that somehow snaked his way onto his chest.

"This midget is going to give me a heart attack," Bakura growled as he gently moved the small teen off of him so he could get up.

The thief got up and combed out his hair with the comb he had stolen from a place he no longer remembered. Then, he dawned his cloak that he took off the day before and jumped up onto his horse.

He looked over to the sleeping teen on his bed and whispered, "I'll be back soon. I just have to get something for us to eat."

After that, the thief took off into the early morning sun.

…Later, the Cave…

Yugi woke up and looked around. He was alone. For a moment, he believed all of yesterday was just a dream. However, he was still in the cave and in Bakura's bed. He blushed once he realized this. He was too tried to properly comprehend it yesterday.

He looked around to try to see if he missed Bakura in the cave, the torches were almost out, and the sun's rays couldn't make it all the way down here. He didn't see him. He almost cried thinking the thief abandoned him, but then he heard the sound of a horse running on the rocky tunnel floor.

"Hey, midget," Bakura yelled as he burst through the tunnel entrance. "I got us some food!"

Yugi smiled as he got out of the bed.

"Thank you," Yugi said as he walked over to Bakura and helping him with the food. "For coming back."

Bakura slightly blushed, but turned away before the small teen could see him.

"Of course I came back," the Thief King said. "You're not from here, you wouldn't even make it a day out in the desert."

Yugi just smiled at the older teen, and Bakura found he couldn't meet the young teen's eyes.

"Anyways," Bakura continued. "We need to find out what to do with you. You can't stay here."

"Why not," Yugi protested.

""Cause, I'm always moving," Bakura told him. "And, I can't take you with me on jobs. Not only would you get captured, but it'd be incredibly boring for you to just stay at my hideouts as well as make it harder for me to provide for an extra person."

"Then teach me," Yugi said.

Bakura snorted and then started laughing.

"I'm serious," Yugi yelled. "I want to stay with you! And, if that means learning the trade, then teach me!"

Bakura looked at the young teen in amazement. He's never meet someone with so much fire and determination. Or a person so pure. He wasn't sure if he wanted to taint this boy. And, that's exactly what would happen if he taught him to be like him.

"No," Bakura said.

Tears filled Yugi's eyes as he asked, "Why not?"

"You'll get hurt," Bakura said as he started to pack up all his necessities. "If you're determined to stay with me, I can't stop you. But, I'm not teaching you how to steal."

"But, I can stay," Yugi asked hopefully.

Bakura sighed and nodded.

Yugi jumped up in joy and hugged the startled thief.

"You're a clingy little bugger, aren't you," he asked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller teen.

Yugi blushed a dark red, and didn't answer. However, Bakura didn't mind as he just lifted the teen and put him on the horse; making Yugi moan in disappointment.

"This is the fastest was of transportation," Bakura said as he hooked up his bags. "So, if you're going to stay with me, you need to get used to traveling by horseback."

Yugi nodded, and made no more complaints as Bakura finished checking everything and got back onto the horse.

"Watch how I steer him," Bakura commanded. "One day you might have to ride him yourself, or I might be too injured to steer."

Yugi nodded and watch how to steer the horse as Bakura explained about how tight he holds the rains and which motions makes the horse do different actions.

"I'll let you try to steer him tomorrow," Bakura said. "I don't have a job today besides just getting some more supplies, but that shouldn't take long or get the guards to hunt me down so we focus on getting you more appropriate clothes."

"What's wrong with my clothes," Yugi asked.

"For one," Bakura said. "They're not suitable for the climate. They're also too noticeable. When we go into the village, you'll wear some of mine."


	6. Caravans and Guards

Author's Note: Hello everyone! I finished my Stats homework early, so I had some time on my hands. Yay! I hope everyone liked last chapter! If you have any comments, concerns, questions, or suggestions please leave me a review or send me a PM. Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh.

 _Last time: "What's wrong with my clothes," Yugi asked._

 _"For one," Bakura said. "They're not suitable for the climate. They're also too noticeable. When we go into the village, you'll wear some of mine."_

Chapter Six: Caravans and Guards

Yugi sat on the horse in Bakura's extra cloak as Bakura himself tied the horse to a pole.

"Come on, midget," Bakura said as he helped the smaller teen down. "Let's go find you some appropriate clothes."

Yugi nodded and Bakura lead him to a market. The thief started to scope out the perimeter as he kept a firm grip on the smaller teen so he wouldn't get lost.

"Bakura," Yugi whispered and Bakura hummed in acknowledgement. "Where are we going?"

"I'm looking for the easiest target," Bakura said distractedly. "I don't want the guards on my tail again so soon."

Yugi nodded and begun to look around again.

"What type of clothes do I need," Yugi asked.

"Something with a lot of range of movement," Bakura said. "And we need to get you your own cloak too if you're going to come into villages with me."

Yugi nodded and asked, "Have you found a target yet?"

"Maybe," Bakura said as he eyed a caravan. "Do you see that new shipment at that stand?"

Yugi nodded.

"Good," Bakura said. "What do you notice about them?"

"There's a lot of people there," Yugi asked unsure.

Bakura sighed and asked, "So, how does that help us?"

"They're distracted," Yugi asked.

"Mhm," Bakura hummed. "That means it's easier for us to get away with a few items if we're careful. Now, stay behind me and _please_ leave the stealing to me."

Yugi nodded and Bakura lead them into the throng of people. Yugi watched in amazement as the King of Thieves worked. It was almost like he barely touched the items as he passed. Soon enough, they left the stand and started to make their way back to the horse.

"Hey you," a man yelled out as they were half way to the horse. "Were are you taking that kid?"

Bakura turned around, and lo and behold, Yugi's hood fell down to show his chibi like face.

"He's with me," Bakura growled.

"Stop him," the man yelled. "He's a kidnapper!"  
Bakura groaned, and Yugi started to inch closer to Bakura.

"I'm _not_ a _kidnapper_ ," Bakura growled as a crowd started to surround them.

"And, I'm not a kid," Yugi said as he finally made it to where he could clutch onto Bakura. "I'm _seventeen!_ I can't help it if I'm short!"

"Come on, midget," Bakura said as he grabbed onto the smaller teen. "Let's get out of here."

"Where do you think you're going," a guard yelled out, and the crowd started cheering.

"I'm taking my friend _home_ so these _idiots_ will stop harassing him," Bakura growled.

"Take off your hood," the guard demanded and Bakura reluctantly removed it.

However, he also looked at the ground to make sure that his scare wasn't visable.

"You're only a kid," the guard breathed.

"I'm nineteen," Bakura said. "I'm old enough."

Yugi looked up to Bakura in amazement. He was only two years older than him.

"And you, kid," the guard said as he pointed at Yugi. "He's not hurting you?"

"No," Yugi said. "He saved me when I was lost in the desert. I've been following him around ever sense."

The guard looked at both of them and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "You two can go. I'm sorry for bothering you."

Bakura nodded gratefully and immediately left with Yugi as the crowd cleared. However, the guard watched them until they got on the horse and rode away. There was a look of contemplation on the man's face, and it worried the Thief King. He was hoping the man didn't recognize him. However, with his luck he did; and now they know Yugi was with him. Bakura's heart was heavy all the way to his new hideout.

…Secret Oasis…

"Bakura," Yugi asked as Bakura led him to a small cavern. "Are you okay?"

"I think that guard recognized me," Bakura said.

"But, wouldn't he have arrested you," Yugi asked.

"I think he was just stunned by how young I was," Bakura answered with a sigh. "And, you were also with me."

Yugi nodded in contemplation.

"Do you think he'll tell anyone," Yugi asked.

"I'm sure of it," Bakura said. "We're going to have to be _extremely_ careful for now on. And, you're going to have to make sure you don't stay in the public eye. Especially with how closely you resemble the Pharaoh."

"Okay," Yugi agreed as he sat down next to the Thief King. "But, what about you?"

"I'll be fine," Bakura said. "I've dealt with the guards before."

Yugi looked up at him with worry.

"I'm sorry," the tri-haired teen whispered.

"It's not your fault," Bakura said with a sigh as he combed his fingers through his cloud white hair. "It was a fluke. Nothing we could really do."

"I'm still sorry," Yugi said, and Bakura shook his head in amazement.

"You're odd," Bakura said. "But, I think that's a good thing."

Yugi smiled and they sat there in silence for a while.

"Bakura," Yugi whispered.

"Yeah, midget," Bakura asked.

"Thank you," Yugi said. "Thank you for everything you've been doing for me."

"No problem," Bakura said. "It's been years since I've had much contact with another person. Plus, you're interesting."

Yugi smiled and fell asleep dreaming about the Bakura of his time, his old friends, and his yami. Slowly a tear started to stream down his face, and Bakura saw it—his brow crinkling in concern.

"I have a feeling that this won't last," he said sighing. "So, why does it hurt so much to think that? Why do I even care?"


End file.
